


Another Covid Story - Fall of the Muscle Jock family

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, Jock - Freeform, Jock Straps, Jocks, Large Cock, M/M, Manly Men, Muscles, Older Man/Younger Man, Small Penis, Yaoi, Younger Top, all male family, bara, cock growth, father turned wife, huge cock, light bi sexuality, manly men turned gay, micro penis, ntr, older bottom, older bottoms, slur warning, suggested bi-sexuality, turned slut, use of the word "fag", youngest son takes over family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: Dex is a smart 13-year-old bearly teen that is so smart other scientists ask for HIS help. but if you knew his whole family, you would wonder how a brainy kid came from such a jock family. Well, after an experiment goes wrong his family dynamics change drastically.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> warning - This first chapter has no sex

Dash Tenner was your ordinary Jock… well not ordinary but typical. He was lean, buff, handsome, and a total beefcake. He was the second youngest of a family of four in an all-male household. 

Dash 15, the second youngest and babe magnet… the most handsome of the bunch. He was 5’11” but he always just says he is 6 feet. He and all of his family have huge muscular bubble butts. They didn’t even need to work out much because of their genetically passed down fast metabolism. Sometimes his girlfriend will visit for some “relief”.

Tank 18, the oldest his name was no mistake he was a total tank. Huge and thick all around but no trace of fat… he was all muscle. But he had more of a wrestler’s physique. He was 6’8” and just towered over most people. He was the prize blocker of ANY team… soccer, football, hockey. If you needed a wall he was your man… he had a gut but again it was pure muscle. And just like most of the family, he had a large bubble butt. When you saw him he was either training or eating. 

And their father Brock Tenner (47), looked like one of those huge muscular coaches at 6’5”, he looked older but he had that pretty boy face so his age just gave him that ruggedly handsome look. And Just like his boys, he had that huge family bubble butt too. Since his wife was gone a little over 13 years ago he didn’t know how to handle his sons besides teach them what he knew but all he knew was sports and that’s all. 

Now about the black sheep of the family, Dex (13), or Dexter. His mother gave him the name before she passed away. Anyone could tell he came from the same family though he was the shortest in his family at 5’4”, he was handsome, but a bit more on the “pretty boy” side and muscular but more of a skinny muscular type (as stated earlier they don’t need to work out much they are just naturally muscular) as well as their genetic bubble butt… But in his family he DID stick out, he was JUST getting his muscles, just getting into puberty. He was more of a nerd, a science genius actually… his dad doesn’t understand it but Dex helps NASA and other organizations that move science forward. 

Dex understood his family didn’t understand him but they were always out so with a game, working out, or partying. So he was left at home to work on his projects in quiet… that was until COVID. With all their noise and ruckus he messed up on something that was supposed to stop COVID or at the very least make it inert when it came into contact with the chemicals inside the human body. 

The chemicals got all over him and it made him pass out. It woke up a few days later. His family would have been worried if this wasn’t such a normal occurrence. Dex would normally zone out and disappear for days at a time… so much so that his dad told him he could only lock himself away in his basement laboratory, for no more than four days even WITH his nourishment patches (patches that work on time release properties that give him vital nourishment for weeks).

When he woke up the chemicals were gone… every bit of it was gone as if they had evaporated into thin air. The boy got to his feet and made his way back upstair and ate some food and told his father he needed some sleep. 

After Dex woke up he felt strange… and he also felt like he needed to piss… when he got to the toilet he began to feel his feet get wet. When he looked down he realized what was happening… his cock had grown so long and thick that it was hitting the toilet seat and so his piss was aimed right at his feet.

“Wait what!?” the boy actually said… looking at his shlong it was as thicker than his wrist and about 10 inches long… for his small frame it looked like he really had a third leg.

Immediately Dex locked himself back in his lab… and a week later he realized what happened. The chemicals that spilled on him, absorbed into his body along with the broken petri dishes of COVID… he seems to have found a cure but the mix of the chemicals including various hormones (not to mention his own) AND his maybe even his nutrition patch… he never would have calculated that he would grow a huge cock. He then decided to take a break and let all this information settle. 

A few days passed then a week… the boy monitored his vitals and he found no abnormalities besides that now he was almost constantly leaking at least a little precum constantly… and even more when he got hard and horny. There was actually so much that he almost gave up trying to clean up after himself… he did set it up so he would catch most of it through a cum catcher that attached to his cock head, it absorbed almost gallons of cum at a time. But he threw it away as if it was nothing… he would find out that this choice would have an interesting effect on his whole world.

The end of the beginning


	2. From Jock Dad to Sissy Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since he could remember, Dax had seen his father as the manliest man in the world! A huge buff man with rippling muscles, a coach of almost every sport you could think of, and the most ruggedly handsome man he knew!!! He was a man among men! But that perspective would change because of his own carelessness...

It had been weeks since Dex’s incident that grew his cock into a practical third leg. He hid it from his family well… or so he thought. The boy was so lost in his own world he didn’t notice that his family was getting quieter and less boisterous. He found out what was happening when he had to take a piss one day when his brothers were out for a run early in the morning. 

Dex’s plan was to work in his lab until his brothers came back home… but he had multiple glasses of water and juice that day… for some reason he had started craving a lot of liquids. So he needed to take a great piss. 

Thinking his dad was still sleeping he tiptoed toward the bathroom… but he heard sounds coming from that direction. When he got there what he saw almost broke his brain. Dex saw something that turned him on MORE than ANY naked girl on his computer (and trust me he could find ALL the nasty pics of girls he wanted… he might be a genius but he is still a horny barely teen boy). No- THIS blew all those pics away… it was his dad totally naked on the floor licking his cum catcher and rubbing his asshole. Dex could hear his dad say things like “fuck son, I need your cum in me!” or “Dex makes daddy your wife” and other things along those lines. 

The man was desperate as if he was consuming a drug… he squeezed the cum catcher into his mouth and slurped up his thick cum.

As Dex tried to walk backwards but he made a sound. Suddenly his father stopped and looked back to see his son he blushed so red that the boy could have sworn he would die from the color red. The huge man hopped up and ran into his room clearly sobbing. He couldn’t even say “it’s not what it looks like” the man knew he was caught.

Dex decided not to follow his father and pretend it never happened… he even assured his dad that he will pretend that it never happened.

After calming down and finally taking a piss… the boy found his father’s workout journal and his brother’s journal as well. 

In his lab he found out that for the last three days his dad was staying home from his morning and evening runs because he sprained his leg when he and his brothers were playing ball in the backyard. That was the day that his father caught him pissing at night… he commented in his workout journal that he was surprised that one of his sons had a much bigger penis than everyone else. It goes on to say that he and Dash and Tank had what he called the genetic 3-4 inches. Most if not, all the men in the family had only 3-4 inches hard… 

“That’s strange, I know before I all this,” when his cock was normal he thought, “when I’m hard I would sport at least a 7 incher.” Dex said to himself… he must have not gotten the tiny dick gene. 

He continued reading… than his father stated that he saw Dex throw away something from the tip of his massive hose… the boy read on. The smell was strong and thick, his father said he felt he was compelled to see what his son had thrown away… it was like a little bowl that was full of cum.

It goes into a long “I’m not gay but I just had to try tasting this” rant… and suddenly Dex stood straight up.

“That’s IT!!” he screamed as he hit his eureka moment… he realized his cum might be releasing an aphrodisiac that could make anyone that smelled it crave more of it. Even more so if they tasted it. But why only his father… he mused… and deducted that it was because he was in the house all day and the smell of his cum lingered… his brothers would always go out on their run, flush his aphrodisiac out of them… or again he hypothesized. 

After deducting all of the variables the boy started working on an antidote,.. but he couldn’t concentrate… the image of his father’s bubble but moving up and down and moaning was stuck in his head… no it wasn’t right! He needed to fix it so his dad would not be addicted to his cum anymore!

It took him three weeks but he finally did it… he isolated the aphrodisiac causing scent and not only shut it down but he shut it down inside himself. 

Deep down he kicked himself for not capitalizing on this but he knew if his dad was finally cured he would be furious with him for making him unspeakable things… that the boy jacked off to every night. 

The boy implemented his plan and secretly fed his dad the antidote over the course of a few weeks.

-a month later- 

COVID is still ravaging the country and schools were staying closed. Late at night (about 3 am) Dex had to piss so he got up and tiptoed to the bathroom… but this time he saw something coming from his dad’s room… he peeked in and saw his dad jacking off… or it looked like it… it seemed he was more rubbing his crotch. And he saw his dad was looking up young boy and older man porn… the boy snuck in and took a closer look. His dad was so into masturbating that he didn’t even notice. Dex found he was looking at porn with younger men fucking older men… where sons took charge. 

“Dad!” the boy said in a quiet but commanding voice. The man was startled but he kept quiet because he was already watching his moans as he masturbated. THAT’S when Dex saw it, his father was sporting a 1 inch or less tiny cock. The man had huge balls but a baby could have had a bigger thicker cock than he did.

“Dex… w-what!?” he was startled but still keeping his voice down. 

The two stood there in silence for a good long time… a little longer than any two people should stand silent especially if one of them was totally naked. But after sighing, Brock broke the silence.

“Come here son…” the man covered up with a tiny towel and sat on his bed patting the area next to him. “look son,” the man tried to find the words “your mom… she didn’t die,” Brock said Dex could tell his father was embarrassed to say the next part, so even though the silence was deafening, the boy bared with it. “Your mother left with a man with a bigger cock.” 

The boy joked to himself “what, did the guy have a 5 inch cock?!” 

“He had a full five inches and was the doctor that delivered you.” the man said in a defeated voice. Dex wanted to laugh… still, a slight giggle slipped though. If the boy didn’t notice his father’s one inch twitch at that little giggle, he would have felt worse. 

“I caught your mother and the doctor messing around one day when I came to visit one day.” he said talking about how the Doc’s “huge” cock was going in and out of his mother’s mouth. The man’s face turned red as he remembered that moment, knowing he had masturbated to the scene ever since.

“So after that, I told you and your brothers that your mom died in childbirth.” the man said shamefully. “so when I saw your cock I was so proud… but soon I HAD to see more of it I had to taste it... I was so obsessed with your cock for a while.” 

Dex explained about the aphrodisiac and that the obsession should have gone last month… 

“That’s the thing, I might have not been crazy obsessed anymore but I couldn’t just turn it off… this,” the man became embolden and grabbed his son’s thick anaconda, “stayed with me and I still masturbated to your size.” his father confessed… still not letting go of his son’s thick hot hardening pole.

“I found out that I was turned on by huge cocks and not only that but-” 

“You like it when I make fun of your little penis hu?” Dex interrupted… his father blushed and looked away but somehow dropped his tiny towel covering his crotch. 

Dex was still amazed that his dad’s balls were huge almost tangerine sized balls but his hard penis was only an inch long… it even struggled as if it was trying it’s hardest to stay hard.

The boy smiled and stood in front of his father and said “what, are you waiting for THIS!” he said in an excited whisper pulling out his huge 10 inches slapping his father across the face with his flaccid cock.Dex immediately tried to say sorry but the sheer look of lust on his dad’s face being slapped with such a huge cock was too priceless to continue apologizing.

The huge man was there rubbing his one inch penis JUST like a clit… it was too small to actually jack off so he was left with rubbing it like a woman would masturbate. 

“That’s it, daddy, rub your tiny clit for me.” at this, his father became more and more slutty… the huge man rubbed harder and began to thrust his hips and his hand naturally moved to his thick nipples… 

Dex never noticed how thick his father’s nipples were… they were so thick, like miniature marshmallows.

“Why are your nipples so thick!?” Dex asked bringing his huge cock head to his daddy’s thick nipples. 

“Well,” his father began to explain, “my penis has been so small all my life that I found nipples masturbation before I found penis masturbation.” the man said bashfully.

Dex smiled a wicked smile… “wow! Are you serious?” the boy began to slap his meat tube against his dad’s nipples like a thick whip. “you are such a loser, you masturbated like a woman before you even found out how to masturbate like a real man?!” the man began to rub his tiny tick tac harder “AND EVEN THAT is more like a woman!” Dex was not used to “degradation and humiliation” yet… he was more motivated by how desperate and horny his dad became after he said these things. 

Then is hit him… “Oh no, I need to pee,” the boy said running to the toilet. He was hard enough to not be able to piss yet so he had to wait. But soon after he got to the toilet his dad was there on his knees… 

“Um… c-can I-I-I w-watch?” he stammered

Dex had never seen this side of his father before… being slutty, being coy, being submissive… but he loved it. The boy laughed at how different his father was acting, then he slapped him in the face with his huge cock and said “sure” the look of glee on his father’s face was priceless and made him stay there for a few more minutes to calm down before he could piss…

The look in Brock’s eyes when the boy let the yellow torrent go… it was like he was watching magic and the man mindlessly rubbed his little clit until his son was done. 

Dex was about to push the rest of the piss he knew was still in his huge meat straw but he saw his dad lick his lips… and got an idea. He pressed his still urine soaked tip against his daddy’s lips and then from the base he pushed forward and the rest of his piss came flooding out… it was a little more than his dad could handle but he tried too hard.

Looking down at his own dad, on his knees and his own piss was dripping down his chin gave the boy an instant hard-on. The boy was so turned on that he rushed his new lover to his bedroom.

His dad lifted his legs over his head looking like a perfect masturbation tool.. Brock’s pink hole glistened with heavy lube. The man’s pecks looked like huge tits, especially how huge his nipples were. He set his cock at his father’s ass and tried to push in… but it did not work… the tip never even made it in. 

“What about this?” Brock said turning around and sitting doggy style with his head down and bubble butt up. Then the man used the lube they were using for his ass and spread it all over his ass and soon the man had his son’s thick meat tube sliding back and forth like a taco over his huge bubbly ass. The man had full control of his cheeks. To Dex it felt like a huge hand giving him a smooth hand job. 

“Fuck!” escaped the boy’s very young lips, he was about to apologize but his dad looked back at him as to say cuss more. “fuck! Your ass feels so good daddy!” the man smiled at him “I think your ass was made to stroke my f-” the boy hesitated for a second “fucking cock!” he finished a little awkwardly but it emboldened the boy.

“Oh fuck yeah move your ass daddy move your fucking ass,” the boy said getting more and more used to cursing… 

“Yeah baby slap your daddy’s ass.” the boy did as he was told and began to slap it harder and harder… the shock waves felt good on his cock. “come on son make me your bitch!” 

“fuck yeah! Move your ass bitch!” the boy was lost fucking his dad’s thick cheeks then he got an idea. he stopped and before his dad could say anything he flipped him around like a rag doll and made his daddy squeeze his pecks together. And the boy began to fuck his daddy’s tits. 

“Oh fuck this feels just as good as I thought and I can watch your slutty face as a real cock pops in and out of your bitch tiddies!”

When his son called his huge muscular manly pecks “bitch tiddies” something in the man broke and he came in little dribbles.

“What!? were we born from THOSE tiny baby dribbles?” the boy said picking up the pace “you really are nothing but a tiny little bitch, aren’t you daddy?” 

“Yes son I’m your bitch” Brock said hopping up and down trying to fuck all of his son’s cock with his bitch tiddies. 

“Yeah! you’re my bitch, my girl, my wife!” the boy got aggressive and grabbed his dad by his hair, “you masturbate like a girl, you have tiddies and nipples like a girl, and your ass… it was ONLY meant to be fucked! You were meant to be a wife right woman!”

The sudden aggression caught the man by surprise but he answered “I-I’m your girl baby, your wife, I pledge to be a good wifey for you darling.” Dex fucked his father’s tits with more power so he continued, “oh fuck yeah! my tiddies are yours, my ass is yours and my mouth is yours they all belong to my darling husband!” and with all his might Brock took his son’s whole tip in him mouth and began to suck with all his might. 

Brock could feel his son quivering- no… erupting, he could feel his son’s balls tighten, and soon his mouth overflowed with his son’s baby batter it didn’t take long before his mouth couldn’t hold it anymore and the stream was still flowing out. By the end, the man, his bed, and half his floor were covered in jizz. 

Dex smiled and said you’re my wife now so clean up this mess ok darling?” the boy laughed as he smacked his dad on his ass and walked away. The boy was getting more into humiliating his father… no- his wife.

To be Continued...


	3. Honey Moon Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The father and son lovers have been fucking behind the other two brothers' back for a while now... they were getting too lax and...

The next day didn’t seem very different to the point where Dex thought what happened last night might have been a dream. That was until his dad pulled him aside and told him he had a lot of fun last night… he even added “hubby” at the end before the huge man walked away blushing.

Just like normal, the three father/son trio went on their morning run… but after their run, instead of playing ball in the backyard as they’d normally do, Brock said he would take it easy and shower, using the excuse that he needed a shower. But the real reason was he wanted to show his new husband some lovin’. This happened every day for a few weeks…

Just like normal, the man ran upstairs and found Dex in his room reading a book as usual. 

“Hey, Darling,” the man said in the sluttiest voice he could come up with, “your wife needs your thunder stick,” he said sticking out his ass to show off its round goodness. 

“Hey wifey,” Dex said knowing what his slutty wanted… the boy unzipped and let his huge cock pop out already hard.

The man took off his running shorts and showed off his girly thong… he had thrown away his “manly” underwear at his new husband’s orders so the man only wore thongs and lacy panties now… today he wore a hot pink thong with a matching sports bra. He wore it under his thick black shirt. 

Dex thought his dad was the sexiest thing he had ever seen… as the man twerked (something he learned to do for his husband)… finally he reached Dex and rubbed his huge muscular bubble butt on his son’s thick tree trunk thick cock. The boy slapped his dad’s ass and watched it jiggle before it took his whole cock in one go.

For the past few weeks the man had been practicing in earnest at stretch his pussy… and just this week he was able to stick a whole bat into his pussy proving he was ready for his son’s thick cock.

The man hopped up and down on his son’s huge shaft, moaning like a total bitch begging for his son to ruin his pussy!

At that moment the door flew open and Dash and Tank fell through both with their cocks hanging out of their running shorts.

Brock blushed red but didn’t try to get off Dex’s cock… and Dex saw the boys had their cocks out and were apparently very horny. The boy smiled and didn’t even slow down fucking his daddy-wife.

“Sit,” he told the other his brother as he continued to fuck Brock. The older boys sat down, cross legged… this exposed their cock sizes… “no jacking off” he ordered once they both sat down. The two did as they were told as if they were compelled to. 

Dash was bigger with a nice seven-inch cock but Tank was just like dad and sported a hard two incher.

“boy’s don’t look at me,” Brock said between thrusts, trying to cover his face. But the man’s authority was nonexistent due to being fucked, dressed in a pink thong and matching sports bra… the man’s slutty face didn’t help either.

“Don’t cover your face slut, I want them to see how you look when you’re being fucked.” Dex demanded.

Brock had no choice but to lower his hands from his face and look at his sons… he saw it, their respect for him faded every one of his moans as his youngest fucked him harder and harder. He saw how he quickly went from respectable father to something they wanted to stick their dicks into. It broke his heart but that faded quickly… the feeling that overcame him was pure lust, he knew he was now just an object for fucking in the house now… and it was freeing, he could be a total slut now, he was a faggot and he loved it, he was thinking of his life as a cock receptacle and the thought losing all his status as father and head of the house, made the man give into his lust even more.

“Yeah son, show your brothers what a total faggot wife I am…” the man said looking each boy in the eyes watching them see him more and more of a slut than a father… “yes watch me boys watch look at your strong coach daddy gets fucked like a common whore!” the man moaned as he begged his sons to look at how depraved he’d become.

At the behest of Dex, the man put each foot on the arm of the chair and began to impale himself on his son’s huge cock.

“Look at how daddy’s pussy get fucked” the man moaned “isn’t daddy’s pussy slutty?” he asked as he hopped on Dex’s cock. With that, the man pushed down hard on his son’s cock and came harder than he ever did in his life. Some hit the boys but they were so shocked they didn’t even wipe it off. After Brock came he fell limp… but Dex was not done with him.

The boy pushed his father to the ground and raised his ass and began to drive his cock deep into his dad’s pussy… he slapped his dad’s ass to show his brothers he could… he smacked their dad’s ass until it was bright red. And before he was done he forced another cum out of his daddy’s tiny dick.

After the boy was done Brock quickly turned around and began to lick his son’s huge 10 inch cock not making any effort to suck his son’s shaft quietly… 

The two older brothers were still there, jaws dropped trying to make sense of what was going on here. Their father, their coach, their manly, muscular, father figure was sucking their younger brother’s cock like a slut trying to prove they were the sluttiest slut that ever did slut… and part of them still didn’t believe it. 

To be Continued...


	4. Tiny Tank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here but... Like father like son...

Dex sat there watching his two brothers watching in disbelief as their father loudly sucked his cock.

“Well, I guess an explanation is in order,” Dex said as he pets his father’s head as if signaling for him to quiet his slurping and sucking off his cock… Brock did quiet down but didn’t stop, the man on occasion sucked his son’s huge balls.

Dex told the two about how he thought his cum had something to do with their father suddenly turning gay… but how it was only a catalyst for their father to accept he had always wanted to serve a man that had a truly big cock after finding their mother with a man with a bigger cock.

Unlike Dex, the other two DID remember when their mother left and that she left with another man but they didn’t know it was because their dad’s cock was so small. 

Tank felt something inside but he wasn’t sure what it was… the huge brute didn’t notice but he licked his lips as he watched their manly father suck on their younger brother’s huge third leg. This did not go unnoticed… before he knew what was happening Tank had his younger brother’s drooling cock right in front of him.

“Go ahead,” Dex said smiling at his huge older brother.

“N-no way!” the teen jock said way less manly than he intended, he said that but the muscle head did not take his eyes off the dripping head of Dex’s cock. “I-I’m n-not ga-*gack*” suddenly the jock’s mouth was on his brother’s huge cock… it almost didn’t fit inside his previously virgin mouth. 

“That’s it, boy, you’re just like me… look at your tiny baby penis,” Brock had pushed his son’s head forward, forcing the overly muscular boy to take his brother’s cock and to Tank’s surprise he did not struggle… this felt too natural, having a real manly cock in his own mouth, the feeling of being dominated the knowledge that his own cock would never be this… manly. 

Then the boy noticed what he was doing and after what seemed like forever the boy started to struggle but it was weak even Dex knew he was only doing it for his own ego.

“Come on son, you know this is what you want… a stronger manlier cock to serve...” Brock whispered in the jock’s ear. This calmed Tank a little more…

Tank wanted to struggle more but it seemed like his father was saying exactly what he was thinking and the feeling of WANTING to have his brother’s balls slapping his chin made the boy’s two inch penis grow to two and a half inch… the biggest it’s ever been.

“That’s it, boy, loosen your throat…” Brock said to his son as he massaged the jock’s throat, and it worked the boy took more then he did when he first sucked Dex’s cock… “I’m so proud, my boy is a natural cock sucker.” 

Tank wanted to get mad at his father but those words just made him proud… the boy’s head was so hazy and he was hornier than he had ever been.

Dex pulled out of his brother’s throat… and Tank seemed more disappointed than anything else when he did. 

The jock wanted to demand that his brother shove his cock back into his mouth… but he stopped himself and only got out “No! I need-” but hearing himself say that broke him inside a little he knew what he was now… and he wanted to cry. For so long he was the manliest man in the room he was the alpha… now he was demanding to be throat fucked by his younger brother’s huge cock… 

“Don’t worry son,” Brock said seeing his son’s manly image of himself mentally breaking, “We’re sluts.” his father said giving his son a long hard kiss. The man rubbing his nipples against his son’s nipples. 

“B-but I don’t want to be a s-slut…” Tank said between kisses. 

“But look at us.” Brock said sitting in a way where both their cocks were pressed against each other, “see we have baby-sized clits” the man said trying to convince Tank of his destiny “we are smaller than some three-year-old boys.” 

“But how do you know that daddy!?” Tank surprised at how confident his dad said that. 

“I’m a coach I’ve seen plenty of boys naked,” The man said, “I know of at least a dozen boys between the ages of 3-8 that are bigger than you son,” Brock said grabbing his son’s penis and giving a little shake, "and dozens more smaller than me." He said getting off at how pathetic his baby cock was. 

Tank wanted to get mad but it just turned him on, knowing that such young boys were bigger than he was… knowing THEY were “manlier” than he would ever be. This thought and his daddy rubbing his smaller penis against his made the boy cum in tiny spurts. “Thank you, daddy, thank you for helping me find my place.” the muscular jock said after getting over his own orgasm.

To be Continued...


	5. Dash is Bat Man... kinda...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dash has a secret and his father knows about it... in the past, Brock called his son "bat-man" before Dex will find out why now.

Dash was watching his older buffer brother get turned into a slutty muscle sissy right before his eyes and his father acting like a total slut!!! fuck! He thought as thoughts of fucking both of them danced in his mind. But that was all put on hold as his brother Dex sat him on his lap… the thirteen-year-old’s cock popping out between his legs as he watched Tank and his father talking. 

“Jack me off.” Dex demanded “and you can rub yours too but NO cumming.” the young boy said with authority.

Dash was proud of his seven inches but it looked so small against his younger brother’s thicker ten inch cock… 

The two watched as their oldest brother came from rubbing his tiny penis against his daddy’s. 

“Those two are such sluts” Dash said trying to sound manly… but his dad heard this and couldn’t let it stand. Dash was a lady's man… or so he wanted to believe. His father knew the truth. 

Brock came over and with his brother Tank’s cum in hand, the man grabbed Dash and bent him over shoving the slimy cum deep into the boy’s ass in one go. 

“So who’s slutty again Bat-Man??” Brock asked now having his hand deep inside his son’s ass. It seemed the reason why Brock called his son "Bat-Man" was not because his favorite superhero was the caped crusader. 

Long ago when Brock was getting off by looking up huge cocks, he found something called insertion and was obsessed with it for a while but never tried it. 

Dash found his porn and DID try it out… by the end, he was fucking a baseball bat like it was what his hole was for. Brock wanted to bust in and “help” his son with his masturbation but he was not obsessed enough to cross over that line. But he DID watch his son masturbate with bats and other things including hockey sticks, bowling pins, his dumbbell bars, even an orange cone once… so he knew that the boy kept his ass nice, clean, and loose all the time. 

“Come on hubby, I know this SLUT can take you in one go!” Brock said spreading his son’s hole, “he already has a pussy.” 

Dex laughed and plunged his cock deep into his brother’s hole and the manly jock moaned like a slutty whore. 

“Wow, mister ladies man had a slutty pussy the whole time!?” Dex said when he found himself balls deep in his pretty boy jock brother, “wow THIS is a pussy!” the boy declared.

“N-no I-” Dash tried to explain but his slutty moans got in the way… after a while, the boy’s eye rolled back into his head and his true self came out…

“OH FUCK!!! YES I HAVE A PUSSY I WANTED SOMEONE TO FUCK MY SLUTTY PUSSY FOREVER!!!!” the boy shouted “I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!! FUCK ME DEX FUCK YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!” 

The boy lost it and both Tank and Brock were surprised at how slutty Dash became… they both knew the boy fucked girls and even though Brock knew of his anal exercises he was not expecting this… 

Before the pretty boy Dash came he proclaimed “CUM IN MY SLUTTY PUSSY!!!”

Even the boy didn’t know what was happening until he felt hot thick cum shoot deep inside his ass- no his pussy… he had a jock pussy… he had to admit he kinda love being bred. This thought made the boy cum hands free. And that was it… he knew he was no longer what he was he was now a pretty toy for his brother. 

To be concluded...


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has changed... let's take a peek at what's been happening...

-Three months later-

Things changed drastically in the Tenner household… the boys still went on their runs but now they all run with butt plugs and they must run with a fresh load of cum deep in their pussies. Under their normal running clothes, they wear woman’s sport’s gear complete with sports bra and shorts. 

At home, Dex is the new “daddy” Brock is their “mommy” Dash is his brother’s girlfriend and Tank is the baby of the family… no diaper but he is sometimes called “baby dick” or “baby penis” shortened to “baby” most of the time. 

Their clothes at home also changed… Brock now wears lingerie at home with full stockings, garter belt, heels and matching bra. Dash wears girly clothes but usually a catholic school girl’s uniform or a cheerleader’s outfit. And finally, Tank just wears a jockstrap and sports bra. Actually, all of them wear jocks straps, Dex demanded it, he said it shows off their bubble butts the best. 

Dash’s girlfriend was stolen by Dex right in front of him (the two brothers planed it out this way)… after a while she realized that Dash was peeking in on their fuck sessions and so she tells him how much better his brother’s cock is and she loves to make him watch as Dex “ruins” her pussy… little does she know that Dash has a pussy that can take everything Dex can give. Something Dash is very proud of. 

Tank realized one day that he had never slept with a woman… and he knows he never will this made his baby penis cum three times harder than is ever had before… when Dex asked why his brother responded with “I just realized I’m your pussy and I’ll always be your pussy… and I will NEVER fuck a real pussy in my life… I will be a pussy virgin forever.” 

Dex smiled and then asked, “And?” 

Tank smiled “and I love it.” the slutty muscular hulk said fingering his well used pussy. 

Brock learned how to cook and clean IN HEELS and now he’s a pro at moving in heels… many times when the man is either cooking or cleaning the floor or any time he is bent over, Dex comes over and fucks his daddy wify.

“Yes baby, impregnate me!!!” Brock would usually say as he feels his son cum deep in his daddy wife pussy. 

After cumming in his daddy wife, Dex would plug him up and work on his projects… right now he is trying to work on a formula that can make men pregnant… 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is the end and I will not be doing a chapter where any of the boys get pregnant you will just have to use your imaginations for that... sorry again.


End file.
